


Blessing

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blessings, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, F/M, Gen, Jay asks for Kai’s blessing, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Jay loves Nya and wants to make it official. But first he needs to talk to Kai about something.
Relationships: Kai & Jay Walker, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Blessing

Jay knew he didn’t have to do this. He knew he didn’t need permission. Nya was the only one who could give him an answer. It was her choice. This was really just a formality.

It’s just... Jay wouldn’t feel right without doing this first. 

Now was the perfect time. Master Wu had sent him and Kai out. What better timing? He was alone with Kai. None of the others were around to make fun of him. 

“Hey Kai,” Jay began.

When Kai looked at him, Jay felt a lump rise in his throat. “Yeah?”

Jay looked down, cheeks burning. He wasn’t sure if he could do this after all.

Kai frowned curiously. “What is it?”

“Um, I—just—I’m... I... I—“ Jay chewed his lip, nerves running wild inside him. Maybe he got nervous so easily because of his elemental power. Electricity had a lot of energy. Sometimes, it was more than Jay could handle.

“Spit it out,” Kai told him, crossing his arms.

Jay swallowed and stopped walking, squeezing his eyes shut. “Can I have your blessing?!!” he shouted.

Kai stopped, blinking in surprise. He uncrossed his arms. “Blessing?” he asked.

Jay’s face was even redder. He nodded.

“What for?”

“I want... I want to ask Nya to marry me.” Jay sucked in a breath, drying his sweaty hands on his pants. “And I just wanted... to make sure if that was okay with you first.”

Jay was caught off guard when Kai started laughing. He laughed so hard, happy tears collected in the corners of his eyes. He laughed for nearly a whole minute, and Jay stood watching him dumbly.

“You’re asking ME for MY blessing?” Kai then asked, still chuckling.

Jay looked down again, chewing his lip. “Yes.”

Kai sighed through his grin, shaking his head in fond exasperation. “Dude, you don’t need my blessing. You’re already my brother,” he said.

Jay looked up in surprise. Kai just called him his brother.

“But if it makes you feel better,” Kai continued, smirking, “You have my blessing.”

A burst of excited energy spiked through Jay, and he felt worthy of being the master of lightning. “Really?!” he squeaked.

Kai laughed. “Yeah. You have been blessed.”

Jay tackled Kai in an bruising hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” he cried.

“Hey, calm down! I can’t say yes for her!” Kai exclaimed, pretending to try and push Jay off of him.

That didn’t matter right this second. What mattered now was that Kai genuinely thought of him as his brother.  
___________________________________

Now was the time. 

He was going to do it. Jay was going to propose to the girl of his dreams. He was feeling confident for once. He could do it. He was going to do it.

“Nya!” he called. 

It was the perfect place. Nowhere fancy because that didn’t suit either of them. But it was a place that was special to Nya. The river. The river, where she’d trained her powers, where she felt connected to her element and her inner self.

Nya turned to him with a beautiful smile, and Jay swore he just fell a little deeper in love with her.

“Yeah?” she asked.

Jay took a deep breath. His heart was going haywire, but he held on tight to confidence. He got down on one knee, and Nya inhaled before he even took out the ring. 

“Will you marry me?”

Jay held his breath as he waited for Nya’s answer. His confidence took a nose dive just as he managed to get the words out. Now he was mess of jittering nerves.

Nya grinned, her eyes shimmering like the sun. “Yes!” she cried happily, “Yes! Yes! Of course!”

Jay’s heart burst and he felt like he could fly without wings. Nya was in his arms before he’d even stood upright.


End file.
